


Семья

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kids, Parents, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of each time Natasha found out she was pregnant, and the family that grew from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evelyn Irina Barton

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> The Avengers and canon characters unfortunately do not belong to me, they belong to Marvel. The OCs are created by myself.
> 
> This is where the whole series began. 'Семья' was originally written as a one off, but eventually I used this as a basis for the entire series.

Clint found Natasha in the bathroom. She was sat in the corner on the cold tiled floor; her knees hugged tightly to her chest. She was staring so intently at the ground that she hadn’t even noticed him open the door.  
“Nat?.. Natasha?.. Are you okay? You don’t look so good...”  
There was still no response  
“Tasha...” He approached her slowly, sitting carefully opposite her. His hands on her shoulders, his knees pressed against hers.  
Only then did she seem to realise she wasn’t alone.  
“Clint?” – It was almost a whisper, her voice trembling.  
“What is it Nat?”  
“Clint... I’m pregnant”

 

Up until this point they’d been subtle about their relationship. People suspected, sure, especially people like Pepper. But everyone had respected their boundaries and not asked too many questions. Now they were doing this; now they were starting a family, everything had to change. Suddenly, everyone knew. There were no secrets anymore.  
Pepper, Thor and Bruce had been delighted. Tony seemed completely surprised. Steve was thrilled, but also relieved that he now knew what had been wrong with Natasha over the past few weeks. Clint and Natasha had decided not to tell anyone until she reached her second trimester, and the first three months had been filled with nausea, sickness and increasingly transparent excuses. 

 

The following month during what had supposedly been a simple reconnaissance mission to get some intel, Natasha had been thrown through a second story window. This resulted in three weeks in a hospital bed and the move from active field agent for both Natasha and Clint. Clint still participated in missions for the Avengers, but mostly, he and Natasha worked the tactical side of the missions for SHIELD. 

The next few months passed relatively uneventfully. All of the Avengers, as well as Pepper, Coulson, Hill and Fury, rallied around Clint and Natasha; supporting them in any way they could. Tony built them a nursery and called the role of godfather, Bruce gave really good foot rubs, Steve offered them comforting words in their moments of panic, and Pepper was always there for Natasha when the Avengers were away.

39 long weeks, and Clint finally held his baby girl in his arms. She was the image of them; both of them, perfectly combined. Her hair was the same colour as his; a dark shade of blond, but it was curly like her moms. She had Natasha’s cute pixie ears and pouting lips, but when she smiled; it was Clint’s mischievous grin on her tiny face.


	2. Elijah James & Henry Michael Barton

Natasha noticed the nausea and drowsiness much sooner this time round. Clint had noticed too; by the way he smiled extra brightly at her every time he saw her, despite the fact neither of them had yet brought up the conversation. Evie was now a mischievous two year old; running round the tower, causing all sorts of havoc. She had everyone in the tower wrapped around her little finger – her bright green eyes and sweet innocent smile endeared her to everyone.

It was Pepper this time, to point out the obvious.  
Natasha tried to get Evie to sit still for two minutes so she could tie back her mop of curly blond hair, while Pepper tied the child’s sneakers.  
“Everyone knows you know?”  
“What?”  
“Everyone has noticed the signs Nat. Even Thor, and that’s saying something. You and Clint aren't nearly as subtle as you think"  
Natasha didn't deny it. She released the wriggling child from her lap who ran straight over to Clint. Watching the two of them; she smiled. 

If it were possible the sickness and nausea was worse this time around and she was even more tired, which made her grouchy.  
‘Twins’ the doctor informed them. Clint grinned, thrilled. Natasha panicked.

Natasha got bigger quickly. Everything made harder by caring for a hyperactive, excitable toddler. But she was well supported by Clint and their friends. Even Evie helped her out as much as she could; excited at the thought of younger brothers or sisters to play with. 

Natasha’s world almost came crashing down when Clint was seriously injured during a mission, but Tony had ensured he'd gotten home. She had reached the eight month mark by this point and felt isolated and alone; terrified of the thought of having to do this without Clint.

But he soon woke, and recovered steadily over the coming days. He was by her side when their sons were born, and they both though their family was complete.


	3. Alexis Kathryn Barton

Elijah and Henry’s fourth birthday was fast approaching when Natasha collapsed. Despite her protests, Clint and Pepper had forced her to go to the SHIELD medical bay to get checked over.

She’d been pushing herself too hard. She hadn’t found the time to look after herself properly. Juggling three young children, Clint, going on missions with the Avengers and her added responsibilities at SHIELD; they were clearly catching up to her. She couldn't remember the last time she’d eaten properly. She’d had coffee though. A lot of coffee.

The doctor entered her room, smiling, that one word slipped from her mouth: ‘pregnant’.

The news hit her like a brick wall, and Natasha felt instantly guilty. She’d been ignoring her body. Not giving it what it needed. Not noticing the signs. And in doing so, she'd unknowingly put her child at risk. Clint gripped her hand; his face alight with joy as he smiled reassuringly at her.

The doctors had refused to let her leave at first. But promises from both Clint and Pepper that they’d keep an eye on her, and the fact her sons birthdays were the following day softened their resolve and she was finally allowed home.

Evie was thrilled. She wanted a sister. There were ‘too many boys living in the tower’ she'd stated. The boys were happy too. Natasha looked at them; three smiling faces and she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

The rest of her pregnancy passed under the careful watch of everyone living in the tower. The guys had all become great with kids. Bruce and Tony spent hours in the labs with Elijah; his bright mind absorbing all the information they gave him. While Henry and Thor spent their time running around, playing soccer and climbing trees; anything active to pass the time. Steve was closest with Evie; they both had a keen interest in history, and there was nothing Steve loved more than to read to her, and nothing Evie loved more than listening to her godfather reading her favourite stories. The added help from the team allowed Clint to spend some time alone with his wife before the baby was born.

Alexis was the first child to inherit Natasha’s red hair, she was so much like Nat, she was all Clint saw when he gazed at his daughter.  
‘No more’ Natasha had told him sleepily, gently stroking Clint's arm as he cradled their youngest child. But looking down into Alexis’ bright green eyes, watching her smile up at him, Clint found himself greedily wishing for more.


	4. Cecelia Grace Barton

Clint paced back and forth, Alexis was restless. Natasha was much better at settling her than Clint was. Feeling helpless, he walked up the hallway to check on his older children. 

Evie was now eight and if she didn't get a move on she’d be late for school. Clint found her sat in her favourite chair, still in her pyjamas, a huge book clutched in her tiny hands. A smile formed on Clint's face when he saw the title of the book; it was in Russian.  
"Evie, sweetie, you really have to get dressed"  
"Just one more minuted dad"

"One minute" he agreed, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

He could hear the destruction coming from the boys room as he headed down the hall. He opened the door to their bedroom to see the two five year olds playing enthusiastically with the spaceships they'd build with their lego.  
“Elijah, Henry. Go get some breakfast. You can play after school”  
“Okay dad!”  
“Race you!”  
“No running in the house!” Clint called after them, but they’d already gone.

He walked back into his and Natasha’s room, Alexis still in his arms, as Natasha strode toward him. A small plastic stick clutched in her hand.  
“This is definitely the last one!” She stated firmly, a slight smile forming on her face as she swapped Alexis for the piece of plastic and left the room, Alexis, finally quiet in her mothers arms.  
He watched her walk down the hall until she turned the corner and was out of sight. 'Damn' he though, 'how'd i get so lucky?' Clint looked down, confusion at Natasha's statement still present in his mind. Realisation found him as he saw what was clutched in his hand; two pink lines clearly evident on the pregnancy test.  
All he could do was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments much appreciated! :)


End file.
